A high-performance data matching apparatus is known which performs matching of fingerprints or the like by using highly-parallel matching processors. With such an apparatus, an own memory is provided with each of the plurality of matching processors. To each of the own memories, file data (data which is previously registered and accumulated for use in matching of target data being a subject of the matching, and which is referred to as the F data in this specification) is previously transferred from a higher-level apparatus. Each F data is previously registered for comparison with target data provided as the subject of the matching from the higher-level apparatus. The high-performance data matching apparatus performs high-speed matching by the plurality of processors parallelly performing matching between the F data stored in the own memories respectively provided with the processors and the subject data.
In the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-258997, which is an example of a conventional technique, a service control node system of a distributed control type is described. This system includes a plurality of modules capable of independently operate and their coupling organization, and has databases for service control distributed in the plurality of modules respectively.